In the Rain
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: They met in the rain. They kissed in the rain. They loved each other in the rain.Read and Review people thank you
1. Their rain

Kagome stood there looking at her father's tombstone praying silently to herself. She kneeled before the marble tombstone smiling sadly at it

" Hello father,' she began' its me Kagome, came to say hi. It's your 5 anniversary you know, everyone misses you. But I guess I miss you more for showing up to pray. I turned 21 last week finally finished with school. I'm in a business major just like you. I told you I'd make my dream come true, to bad you weren't here to see it. I'm getting married next March, he's such a nice guy father, and I met him at the universities café. He actually sees me as me, not like that asshole Inuyasha was." She took a big breath

" He only saw me as kikyou, you remember sister right, the one you had with step mom? She's still a senior in high school, they have a name for that, they call them super seniors 'tis a funny name don't you agree?" She looked at the sky above noting the darkening clouds she sighed again.

" Anyways, my fiancé is very nice, though 7 years older than me, we really do love each other. He's my yin as I his yang, He lost his two previous wives and was very cold, he told me I was his sun that melted the ice away with a smile. He has two sons' inuyasha and sesshoumaru and yes I mean the same inuyasha. Stepmother calls me a whore because I'm marrying kikyous boyfriends father, but I don't care, we fit perfectly together. I may have not been able to give him my most precious thing but he says I'm more precious than anything I could give him. That brought tears to my eyes cause he said something like that, I knew I could never leave him. Oh he's also a business tycoon runs his own company Of the Inu No Taisho incorporation. He's thinking of giving me my own building under no contract or anything, but he's willing to start me out a bit before I can do it on my own. Just like you father. And yet he's so opposite of you. That's what makes me love him so much." Thunder roared in the background and soon after rain started to pour lightly wetting the lily's she put on the stoned alter.

She heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and turned around, to spot the black business suit and swaying silver hair. An umbrella covering his face.

" What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to get a cold Kagome." He lifted the umbrella revealing a youkai who held markings of the west, his ears pointed and fangs showing through his tender smile.

" Touga kun. I just came to pray to father san." She said smiling also showing off her petite fangs

The proud Inu No Taisho bowed before the gravestone and walked towards his fiancé. He held out a gloved hand in which Kagome appreciatively took in her gloved hand as well, wiping off her clothes and picking up her black trench coat which was now dirty with mud.

" Come Kagome, sesshoumaru is waiting for you. He's having trouble in need of female assistance." He sighed

Kagome giggled slightly, which was like soft bells to his ears

" Well then lets go shall we?" she walked away only to be pulled back into her beloveds arms. She looked up into his molten eyes that burned darker than the sun itself but brighter than hell.

" You know what?" he asked

" What?" she questioned

" You look good in the rain." He brought his face down to her lips in a gentle kiss, in which she gave back, before both of them left to go back home.

It was the rain where the lovers met.

It was the rain where it washed away their pain and brough them joy in love.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you enjoyed it

it was very sweet, thought of this as my dad worked on the internet for the computer in our room. I'm so happy.

Review please

Lady Luv out


	2. His rain

Kagome stared down at the tombstone, tears welling up in her eyes. Thunder clapped in the far off distance making her break down and cry her heart out.

" Why,' she said through her tears,' why did you have to leave me?"

She kneeled in front of the black stone running her hands along its cold smooth surface

" You promised you'd stay with me forever. You promised." She wiped her tears from her face and smiled sadly

" I'm sounding like a spoiled child." She looked up at the stone who held the name of her mate a frown set in place before turning into a small smile

" Little sango turned 4 last week. Her baby fangs are finally growing in. Sesshoumaru takes such good care of the girls (rin and sango) while I'm off at work. He doesn't trust any of the children near him, I'm thankful for that." She smiled brightly at the unresponsive stone then that smile fell as she thought of her son/exboyfriend

" Inuyasha, is getting to wild to be around the house any more. I have had him restrained like an animal just to calm him down when I smacked him for… touching me in a way no son should ever touch there mother. He's been to wild I just had to disown him, much to my mother's displeasure, upset for having what she seemed to believe her son in law to the taisho fortune.

I miss you so much, everyday I wish I could join you wherever you are just so I could touch you again. Pictures can't replace people I know that and every time I see your picture my heart is breaking more and more. I had to take all of your pictures down because I couldn't bare to see anything of you, knowing full well you aren't there to touch or say I love to anymore." She broke into a fit of tears at her words

" Why? Why? What did I do to deserve a fate such as this? What did I ever do to kami to make him hate me? Was it because I a miko married and mated a demon and becoming one? Why?" she looked towards the skies and found it crying with her

The rain she loved 

**The rain she always saw with him**

**The rain now empty and cold**

**So she cries and misses him**

Her pristine eyes went back to the ground as the rain came down harder, approaching footsteps reached her slightly pointed ears.

" Mother?" a gentle baritone voice came, " Mother, you shouldn't be in the rain, you could get a cold." Kagome turned her head and spotted her eldest son carrying what looked to be sango. She smiled his way

" Don't worry sesshoumaru." She said while getting up off the muddied ground

" But mommy, we would worry about you." The small girl said.

" Sango you shouldn't be out in the rain either." Chiding her child gently walking underneath the haven of the umbrella

" But sango is fine, she was worried about mother." Sango whined in 3rd person

Kagome side glanced the child and her eldest child who she noted was looking away with a very guilty face. She turned back to her youngest and smiled

" Well mommy's fine, let's go back shall we?"

" Alright." Sango said climbing down her brother to walk to the car. Kagome stayed a little while longer staring up at the darkened crying skies,

" Mother are you coming?" asked sesshoumaru noticing his mother's absence as he was walking away. Kagome looked back at her son and smiled

" Of course,' she shook her head lightly water falling from her onyx hair, 'just wondering if the rain will ever be beautiful again, without him in it?" she questioned out loud.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother confusedly then smiled gently

" I'm sure it will always be beautiful mother. That is how father would see it, where ever he may be."

And on that stone where Touga laid said ,

' Here lies

Touga Ino No Taisho

Lord of the west

A caring man

A thoughtful father

A daring Lover

And everyone's friend.

Forever we will miss you'

They loved one another in the rain, one died in the rain. Forever one no matter who loses who, in the rain where its most beautiful to lover's forever stay as one.

* * *

**Wait up for the alternate chapter as well this is a trishot people a trishot**


End file.
